


Il volo dei gabbiani

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nelle profondità [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sora permette alle principesse Disney d’incontrarsi tra loro."Questa storia partecipa al Mermay del forum Piume d'Ottone".Prompt: 6. Gabbiani
Series: Nelle profondità [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049348





	Il volo dei gabbiani

Il volo dei gabbiani

Belle uscì dal salone attraverso la grande portafinestra aperta e scese delle scalinate, raggiungendo la spiaggia.

Trovò Ariel immersa nell’acqua e le sorrise.

“Sei una sirena?” domandò.

L’altra regina si stese su uno scoglio in uno svolazzare di capelli rosso scuro e volse lo sguardo all’altra.

“Mio padre mi ha concesso questi attimi per ricongiungermi all’acqua” sussurrò.

< Io e mio cugino Hercules abbiamo abbandonato i nostri mondi e le nostre vite semidivine per amore. Non ci pentiamo delle nostre scelte, ma certe volte la nostalgia è troppo forte > pensò.

Belle si sedette sulla battigia, posando le mani sottili sull’ampia gonna dorata.

“Sora è stato gentile a dare una festa per far incontrare tutti i mondi” disse gentilmente.

Ariel rispose con garbo: “Lo dobbiamo anche a Re Topolino che ha concesso questa grazia nonostante le barriere che separano i nostri mondi”. Mosse la lunga coda da sirena, increspando l’acqua del mare.

Belle annuì e abbassò lo sguardo, accarezzandosi il ventre appena bombato.

“Mi dispiace che mio figlio non potrà incontrare la tua quando nascerà. Noi regine dal cuore puro siamo legate spiritualmente ormai” mormorò.

Ariel si sporse e le prese la mano nella propria.

Dicendole: “Non disperare. Magari un giorno, quando saranno grandi, ci sarà un’altra festa al castello di Re Topolino come questa.

Il buon cuore della regina Minnie è grande, magari intercederà per noi col suo sposo”.

Belle alzò la mano e sussurrò: “Un gabbiano”. Osservò l’animale volare nel cielo della sera e sorrise. “Eccone un altro, è un intero stormo”.

Ariel sorrise.

“Vedi? Ci sono così tanti segni di buon auspicio. Ci rivedremo sicuramente”.

Belle annuì.

“Nessuno può separare mai veramente dei cuori legati, come nessuno potrà mai strappare la libertà dai gabbiani” le disse.


End file.
